Ojos de hierba
by Greendoe
Summary: ¿Qué te ofrezco? Te ofrezco un colchón que está apunto de ceder. Te ofrezco vino barato, o caro, si no tienes nada contra el robo, comida casera, no muy buena, aunque algo es algo, música en vivo, poesía mía muy mala... Anda, ven conmigo, ojos de hierba.


**OJOS DE HIERBA**

El bar del loco Stevie hierve en vida a pesar de la fecha y el tiempo inclemente. En ese antro los días no pasan, la gente no cambia a pesar de evaporarse por las calles, una tras otra como una extensión de la anterior, todos con sus movimientos similares, sus cabezas gachas y sus sonrisas amables del no sé qué, y la Navidad no existe. Son una tropa de descastados movidos por la sincronía inacabable, almas cuyas familias han dado por perdidas o, cuando menos, desorientadas, y pocos recuerdan ya las tradiciones navideñas de la típica familia americana.

Elizabeth avanza con dificultad a través de las hordas de borrachos y grupitos sacudiéndose al ritmo drogado de la música, pero le sonríe a cada persona que la saluda con imponentes alaridos o que simplemente besan su mejilla como si la conocieran. Alguien por ahí le regala un vaso de vino también, pero ya se lo ha bebido por completo cuando llega hasta la barra y logra sentarse.

Es su primera noche en Chicago, pero el bar es igual a estar en casa. No hay mucha diferencia entre ese local y el que había frecuentado los últimos dos meses en Denver, y los locos abundan vestidos y acostumbrados con las mismas maneras que se extienden por el país como una lepra que todos excepto ellos desean acabar. Los colores son hermosos y sobre sus pieles sudorosas, una contra otra, embriagadas, lo son más. Las mujeres se retuercen sobre sus alocados pies y los hombres cierran los ojos, esperando.

Un entusiasta mesero negro le grita por sobre la multitud y ella le pide una cerveza. A su lado derecho, dos muchachas están apoyadas contra sus sillas, y aunque ambas parecen perdidas y risueñas por la marihuana, alzan sus vasos y hacen un salud por su petición, y luego se lanzan una vez más hacia la pista hasta perderse entre la multitud rítmica y tolerante.

— Un tipo asiático les ha dado demasiadas tiras de bencedrina _(1)_.

Elizabeth se sobresalta cuando un hombre se sienta a su izquierda y le habla. A pesar de sonreír de inmediato, porque así es como deben tratarse todos siendo hermanos de la calle y el abandono sistémico, escudriña a través del humo del local. El hombre le devuelve la mirada y sonríe estirando su mano.

— Me llamo Edward – dice. No tiene apellido, nadie por esos días lo tiene, y a ella le produce confusión cuando le piden el suyo.

— Yo soy Elizabeth – contesta, estrechando su mano. El hombre, Edward, sonríe más amplio.

— ¿Te molestaría mucho si te llamo ojos de hierba? – pregunta.

Elizabeth lo mira fijamente, pero se encoge de hombros y se termina su cerveza de un solo y largo trago. Se incorpora de un salto, se nota mareada y observa hacia la pista con interés. Suelta una risita y vuelve a mirar a Edward de manera dormilona.

— ¿Bailas conmigo? – pregunta. Edward se lleva una mano a la cabeza y se desordena el cabello.

— Yo no bailo – asegura.

— ¡Pero claro que sí! – exclama ella – Todo el mundo baila.

— Yo no – sostiene él, pero sonríe a su pesar.

Elizabeth se acerca a un palmo de su rostro, abre sus ojos grandes y le regala su sonrisa más amplia, de oreja a oreja y marcando sus infantiles hoyuelos de las mejillas. Edward observa fijamente su rostro y la atraviesa con sus lindos ojos grises a través de sus gruesas pestañas. Tiene unos labios preciosos y una sonrisa traviesa, y el mundo se detiene y el alcohol, y el humo y los cuerpos comienzan a moverlos. Elizabeth lo desea para ella, es suyo.

— ¿Y? – pregunta.

— ¿Qué gano yo?

— Podrás llamarme ojos de hierba – dice Elizabeth.

— Ah, ah – Edward se adelanta – ¿Y qué más?

— Y he alquilado una habitación a tres cuadras.

— ¿Dónde la rusa?

Elizabeth asiente. Él agita la cabeza.

— A la rusa no le gusta que vayan las parejitas, me he quedado ahí.

— Tendrá que gustarle.

Edward la mira enigmático. Da un salto brusco desde el taburete y se planta a su lado, tendiéndole una mano con aparente caballerosidad y guiándola a través de la gente medio borracha medio drogada hasta un pequeño rincón despejado. Ella ríe y lo observa de pies a cabeza, notando que no es uno más de los que están ahí, pero que tampoco encaja con los de afuera, con los que cortan pavo, cantan villancicos y esperan el fruto del comercio, el exceso consumista, a la mañana siguiente. No lleva colores tan fuertes, su cabello no está tan largo, ah, no, no lo hace, pero tiene unos dedos largos y estilizados que la toman de la cintura y la obligan a girar como un trompo juguetonamente.

De un manotazo, Elizabeth le roba los tragos a una pareja que puede estar teniendo relaciones entre las sombras. Edward y ella ríen, se los toman y esperan. Vuelven a reír y sus cuerpos se acercan. Ella respira agitadamente, él ve borroso. Se miran y comprenden que las bebidas tenían algo, pero no importa y vuelven a reír. El bar se vuelve más luminoso, más amplio, más flexible, da vueltas y se contorsiona. Elizabeth da un salto y se cuelga del cuello del hombre, se agita sobre su cuerpo, se roza y nota sus fuertes manos sosteniéndole.

Edward suelta una carcajada y su cabello castaño, despeinado, le tapa los ojos. Aun así ella lo ve. Ambos se acercan y se besan. La sala se estremece, da la medianoche y ya es Navidad, algún loco lo grita como si importara. "¡Sí, feliz Navidad!" dicen. "Sí, sí, feliz Navidad".

Edward deja que Elizabeth vuelva a pisar y se separan jadeando. Hay luces, se intercalan una y otra, y ellos se ven un momento y al otro no. Ella se acerca de nuevo, se pone de puntillas (no mucho, pues es alta) y le susurra algo al oído. Él sonríe y la sigue: se ha puesto a caminar hacia un lugar de sombras que se mueven cadenciosamente. Entrelaza sus manos alrededor de su cintura y ella recuesta su cabeza contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos con una expresión pacífica y excitada. Edward la desea, y es suya.

Chocan contra un sofá interminable donde no hay nadie. Ella lo avienta contra él, le hace una seña con una risita y comienza a sacarse las bragas. Lleva un vestido largo y lleno de colores fuertes y vibrantes, su cabello cobrizo está despeinado y sus ojos verdes, verdes como la hierba, brillan. Edward la mira con un compás encandilado y se apresura a desabrochar su cinturón.

Todo está bien. Elizabeth trepa sobre sus piernas y recoge un poco el vestido, sin percatarse al parecer del sufrimiento que él padece. Lo roza, ¿no lo siente acaso? Sí, lo hace, ella también cierra los ojos y se acerca a besarlo. Edward le acuna el rostro y le acaricia el cabello, y aunque no hay luz le da la impresión de que puede verla. Siente su respiración fuerte contra su oído.

— ¿Tienes un preservativo? – pregunta entonces ella – No te ofendas, pero aunque consigo pastillas prefiero no fiarme de nadie.

Edward ríe y le dice que busque en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Elizabeth sonríe y aprovecha su tarea para tocarle el pecho y el abdomen, donde le hace cosquillas.

— ¿Eres feminista o hippie? – Le pregunta él, mientras ve como rompe el envoltorio y tantea bajo su vestido – Es ahí.

— Sí, ya, ya lo encontré – Elizabeth lo mira risueña – Soy un poco de las dos.

Se inclina hacia adelante y Edward la ayuda a acomodarse. Entonces, ella se sostiene sobre sus hombros y, mirándolo con intensidad, va bajando. Los dos contienen el aliento y se miran, ambos se empiezan a mover al mismo ritmo. Son una pareja más de todas las que se retuercen en las penumbras, aunque es inevitable pensar que en todo ello hay algo más que un poco de placer ocasional, más que un flechazo. Sus movimientos se aceleran y sus respiraciones se vuelven erráticas, buscan sus bocas con hambre, se besan y se dejan llevar. Elizabeth quiere mirarlo pero de pronto todo es demasiado y debe cerrar los ojos con fuerza, él la toma por la cintura y la mantiene al borde, sedienta y un poco salvaje, un poco más rápido. Edward observa su rostro y se siente perfecto, no desea que acabe y no puede evitarlo. El orgasmo los arrasa al momento, se lanzan sobre el otro y tratan de pasar desapercibidos ahogando sus gemidos contra sus labios.

Elizabeth se deja caer con peso muerto sobre Edward. Él entierra el rostro entre sus cabellos, casi llegando a su cuello, y todo huele a lavanda y eso lo trastorna.

— ¿Y qué haces para ganarte las habichuelas mágicas _(2)_? – jadea ella.

Edward no contesta. Ayudándola a levantarse un poco, se saca el preservativo, lo envuelve y lo echa a un lado, luego le permite regresar sobre sus piernas. Ninguno quiere moverse de ahí, todavía sienten la sangre hervir en las venas.

— Hago música – susurra él.

— ¿Te gusta Miles Davis _(3)_? – le pregunta Elizabeth.

— Sí.

— ¿Y Charlie Parker _(4)_?

— Más Davis.

Ella lo observa de forma misteriosa. Parece gustarle que aprecie más a uno que a otro. Se gana su aprobación, sonríe de nuevo.

— ¿Lees?

— Sí – Edward acaricia su baja espalda.

— ¿Qué lees?

— ¿Has oído de Scott Fitzgerald _(5)_?

— Nunca he llegado a leer nada suyo – reconoce Elizabeth – ¿Me he perdido de algo?

— Solo la mitad de tu vida – bromea él.

— ¿Me la enseñas?

— ¿Qué? ¿La mitad de tu vida?

— ¿Por qué no?

Edward esboza una sonrisa de lado, es la más increíble y arrebatadora que Elizabeth ha visto. Quiere sacarle una foto y robarla, pero no lleva su cámara fotográfica y lo siente realmente. Podría hacer un álbum completo solo con tomas desde donde se encuentra.

Él se está riendo. Ella lo imita, su risa es contagiosa y todo es divertido. El ruido de los bailarines llega fuerte a sus espaldas, escucha los gritos de un par de muchachas que se han empezado a desnudar sobre la barra y sus adherentes, afiebrados de alcohol y locura, apoyan encantados. Edward sigue bajo ella, riendo.

— No quiero moverme de aquí – confiesa entonces.

— Nadie quiere – concuerda él, y la mira como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto – Pero podemos trasladarlo.

— ¿Cómo? – pregunta divertida.

— Ven conmigo.

Elizabeth ahora ya no ríe. Lo contempla en silencio, vacila ante lo que le ofrece y piensa que está al borde de ceder. Eso la convierte en una demente. Pasea sus ojos por su risa de medio lado, traviesa y tentadora, llega a sus ojos grises y risueños, y observa sus pómulos altos, su nariz recta y su rostro perfecto. Cree que lo que sea que ha consumido es fuerte porque de un momento a otro le parece que se ha enamorado, que está loca y quiere encerrarse por un mes en la habitación más infecta para hacer el amor.

— ¿Qué me ofreces? – pregunta vacilante. Edward la mira de forma juguetona.

— ¿Qué te ofrezco? – dice de vuelta – Pues bien, te ofrezco un colchón que está apunto de ceder. Te ofrezco vino barato, o caro, si no tienes nada contra el robo, comida casera, no muy buena, aunque algo es algo, música en vivo, poesía mía muy mala, libros, si te apetece…

— ¿Scott Fitzgerald?

— Todos los días – corrobora Edward.

— ¿Y qué más? ¿Bailarás conmigo?

— Si me fuerzas, puedo hacerlo.

— Bailas mal – exclama con jovialidad Elizabeth - ¿Y qué más?

Los ojos de Edward sonríen, su boca se mantiene inmutable.

— Solo la mitad de tu vida, ojos de hierba. Anda, ven conmigo.

Elizabeth se hizo a un lado y lo vio abrocharse los pantalones. Echó un vistazo al piso, pero no encontró sus bragas. Edward, mirándola sereno y confiado, le señaló su espalda. Ella montó y besó su mejilla.

Sí, iba con él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong> Bencedrina: Tipo de anfetamina, un fármaco que debe ser debidamente controlado y que estimula el sistema nervioso central. _

**_(2)_**_Habichuelas mágicas: Dinero._

**_(3)_**_Miles Davis: Trompetista y compositor de jazz. _

**_(4)_**_Charlie Parker: Saxofonista y compositor de jazz, apodado Bird._

**_(5)_**_Scott Fitzgerald: Novelista americano que retrata los problemas de la burguesía post primera guerra mundial. Va en paralelo con la época del jazz. _

_¡Hola, hola, hola! Pues bien, sí, un fic particular con una pareja raramente tocada (de hecho, nunca he leído uno). Es parte de una historia larga Edward/Bella que quiero publicar pronto, y estoy muy, muy contenta por como ha quedado. Así que a ver que tal. Besos, cariños y abrazos, digan no al plagio. Y eso._

_Greendoe. _


End file.
